yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nixeu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yogscast Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stoneholm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:37, July 21, 2011 No problem.Aethelhelm 18:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi you can delete my page about the elder scrolls 5 query. 1. who are you? 2. I'm not able to delete things yet.Nixeu 17:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) why do you keep getting rid of the wolf joewolf info, its real the wolf joewolf info is real stop getting rid of it Not without solid proof. You're worse than the guys who made the Commander Herobrine and Captain Blackbird pages. At least they kept links and info off most other pages, didn't fight the deletion, and were trying to add to something that they thought might exist, working off real proof and it was slightly based on minecraft stories. I could believe that Herobrine leads armies against Israphel. This Wolf joewolf thing has no support. Also, learn to use capital letters. Nixeu 14:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree with Nixeu on this, so please stop. Ow and consider yourself lucky if there was a Curator online you would have been ip-banned.Aethelhelm 14:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) WOLF JOEWOLF WILL BE AVENGED!!! happy i used capital letters this time Not what I meant. You're gonna give me a lot of work, but he won't. I'll make certain that you don't negatively effect this wiki for long. As the song goes "every move you make, every step you take, i'll be watching you."Nixeu 17:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) im back nixeu and im not done with u Dude, I've got the badge for 100 edits in one day. I can take anything you dish out. You really don't scare me. You're probably the worse vandal I've seen in a while, as you will most likely get IP banned as soon as an admin gets on. Until then, though, I can deal with you. Nixeu 22:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi just a namless wiki contributor i simply forgot about fourms do you want yogcast to do an elder scrolls 5 walkthrough. hi I think Renkendill has been messing with your profile so I put it back. -Brainsbeer Thanks. Nixeu 14:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nixeu, sorry that i wasnt able to assist you with that "joe wolf" vandalist. There was a storm here and i did not have internet for over a week. p.s.: gratz on being ranked first.Aethelhelm 16:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the comment system? D: No idea. Nixeu 15:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Good, you do that. :) ~Wolfii sorry but... why the hell did you just troll the "Brian" page? -INeedVodka I'm sorry guys. I know that the wiki needs help, but I'm having a rough time, so I'm not gonna be on much. I really worked hard, gained badges, helped the wiki, and I really worked hard to get the badges. I was close to the 1000 edits badge and the badge gained for 30 days of edits, and with the reset, those are gone, and I have to start from scratch. I have a major flaw: one bad experience can ruin something for me. So i may be leaving. I just wanna say, it's been fun. I'm gonna miss all of you guys, and I may be on a bit, but not as much as I used to, I suspect. Well, see you around. Nixeu 14:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC)